Kendra Sofia Lloyd
Name: Kendra Sofia Lloyd Age: 17, Born on December 1. Godly Parent: Bellona, Roman Goddess of War Weapons: Kendra has twin Imperial Gold Katanas and two IG daggers. She also has two rings. One is black with a red gem in the middle, that if pressed, turns into a black and red IG shield. The other ring is completely silver with green in the form of a snake. If it's twisted three times to the right, it turns into a beautiful IG whip. Personality: Kendra Sofia Lloyd is a stubborn teenager. She's very sarcastic and really bitchy. Kendra is a girl who prefers being free rather than closed up. Ken follows no rules and loves pulling pranks. She can be real choosy of her friends and does many idiotic things. Being born into a rich family, she might be a little snotty. Of course, she notched it down a bit, but remember... Old habits die hard. Kendra looks up to Lord Apollo for being the God of Music and Lord Mars for being the God of War. The reasons are unknown to many, and Kendra would like to keep it that way. History: Kendra was born on December 1st to Bellona and Jack Lloyd. He had taken the job of a stripper nine months before. He had met Bellona, who had been going undercover as Dana, and took a certain liking to her. They had a one night stand at Jack's place. The next morning, when Jack woke up all naked and sweaty, he found a note and twin katanas, as well as two daggers. Confused, he grabbed the note, which explained everything about Roman Mythology being real, who she really ways, about Camp and what their child really was. Jack, not being a clear-sighted mortal and not knowing anything about Roman Mythology, ignored her advice. He then went through many things in just 4-5 months, like meeting a corrupted female rock-star and beginning to date her. Five months after having sex with Bellona, he heard a baby's cry one morning. Confused, he checked what it was, just to see a baby in a basket, surrounded by a pink blanket. The baby had a note with her, which said, Remember me? Bellona? Well, this is our baby, Kendra Sofia Lloyd. Take care of her. Jack had to hire a nanny, due to him not really liking Kendra at all. Kendra's childhood was a sad one. She wasn't loved at all, except the love from the nanny, giving her her badass attitude. When the nanny was fired, she was just seven years old. The best years of his life (which weren't that good) had come to an end. After the nanny was fired, she had to do everything for himself. She basically matured at a really young age. She was lucky enough that her step-mother's (They got married after Kendra was born) band mates were nice enough to hire a tutor a buy her clothes when she needed it. By the time Kendra was 9, the band disbanded. After that, she rarely got clothes. Only on special occasions for her parents. Kendra did manage to cope for two more years. When she turned twelve, she got attacked by a harpy. Kendra wasn't prepared for that at all. Luckily, her neighbor's teen son was visiting. Niall, the teen boy, was a trained demigod son of Trivia. He killed the harpy off my shooting arrows at its wings and then sliding the sword across it's neck, turning it into dust. Kendra was scared and confused. Niall, suspecting she was an unknowing demigod, told him everything about Roman Mythology being real. Kendra was now just confused. Was she really a demigod? When she went back to her dad, she decided to confront him. Jack simply told her that her biological mother wasn't Kendria (Kendra's step-mum) and that her birth mom had said something about Roman Mythology, too, but ignored it. He also told her about the weapons that Bellona had left for her. Kendra was pissed off to say the least. Why would her dad keep something so important away from him? Kendra tricked her dad into telling her where the weapons were, and when they were sleeping, she stole them. Jack had hidden the weapons, so he didn't have to be reminded of Kendra's heritage. Even if he didn't believe Bellona. She then packed a duffel bag with clothes and the money she had left (which was enough to last 6 months) and quietly ran away. Niall, who was just coming from a party, saw her and stopped her. Kendra explained everything, making Niall decided to train her. Niall quickly offered and Kendra agreed. Niall said he had a small cabin in the middle of the woods, where they could stay until she went to camp. The reason Kendra didn't want to go to camp yet was because she wanted to taste a bit more freedom and train to show that she was worthy of being in Camp Jupiter. Kendra then moved to the woods, where Niall trained her 10 hours 5 days a week. They were attacked more frequently, though. For example, six months after that happened, they were attacked by two harpies. Niall and Kendra then tried making many noises by turning the woodchopper on, as well as everything they could find that made noise, but then recalled that it only worked for stymphalian birds, making them laugh stupidly. A harpy did manage to injure Niall badly, though. His left shoulder blade was wounded badly due to the harpy scratching it deeply. That just pissed Kendra off even more. She took advantage of her good aim and threw her daggers at the first harpy's wings, injuring them severly. She then swung her katanas against it's stomach and neck, turning it into dust. She did the same with the second, turning it into dust. Using some nectar and ambrosia Niall stole from camp, she helped heal Niall. A year later, while Kendra was alone in the woods, she was attacked by a hound. Throwing her daggers to the hound's chest, she injured it. She then used her katanas to slice off its head and through its stomach. A year later, she encountered a fire-breathing horse. She then threw a dagger sharply at the thing's legs, trying to slice them off. She then dodged every attack the horse did and lunged at the horse himself. She used a Imperial Gold shield that Niall had lended her for practice, she shielded himself from the fire emitted by the horse. Using one of her katanas, she sliced the head off, as well as the legs. A year later she encountered a flock of stymphalian birds on her way to the subway station. She then sped up and tried taking the noise of the trains as an advantage. She then escaped the birds, returning safely to the cabin she lived in with Niall. Six months later she encountered another harpy. She then threw her daggers to the wings, injuring them. She then used the twin katanas to slice its head off and the legs too, turning it into dust. A year later she encountered yet another hellhound. She then unsheathed the katanas and ran over, dodging every attack and trying to make her own, which were unsuccessful. After a few tries, she then sliced off its head off, as well as the legs (?) A year later, she bumped into another hound. Lucky for her, Lupa and her pack were there. Before she knew it, the monster was dust and she was knocked out cold and brought to the Wolf House, where she proved how worthy she was. She was claimed by Bellona and given her SPQR tattoo, as well. Affiliations: Third Cohort, Camp Jupiter. 5sos-one-direction.jpg GabiiDaMofo.jpg Roleplay_Character.jpg Category:FizzyMalik' Category:Demigod Characters Category:Roman Characters Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Female Characters Category:Kendra Category:Sofia Category:Lloyd Category:Nina Dobrev